1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a hinge for an orthopedic brace, more particularly to a hinge for an orthopedic brace including a rotatable limiting seat and a slider body mounted in the limiting seat.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,235,059 discloses a conventional hinge for an orthopedic brace. The conventional hinge includes upper and lower arms, first and second rotation plates, a pivotal connector connecting the first and second rotation plates, and a rotation limiting mechanism for limiting an angle between the first and second rotation plates. The rotation limiting mechanism includes a series of rotation limiting teeth that are formed on peripheral edges of the first and second rotation plates, a flexion rotation limiting assembly, and an extension rotation limiting assembly. Each of the flexion and extension rotation limiting assemblies has a stop post, and upper and lower lateral heads that extend laterally and respectively from top and bottom ends of the stop post and that are anchored on the peripheral edges of the first and second rotation plates, such that the first and second rotation plates are disposed between the upper and lower lateral heads in an axial direction. Each of the flexion and extension rotation limiting assemblies further has a rotation limiting assembly plate, a leaf spring, and upper and lower lateral engagement faces. The rotation limiting assembly plate extends laterally from a middle of the stop post, is disposed between the first and second rotation plates, and is formed with a spring cut-out for mounting of the leaf spring therein and for extension of the pivotal connector therethrough. The leaf spring is frictionally sleeved on the pivot connector. The upper lateral engagement face is formed on the stop post at a position between the top end and the middle of the stop post, and is engageable with selected ones of the rotation limiting teeth on the first rotation plate. The lower lateral engagement face is formed on the stop post at a position between the bottom end and the middle of the stop post, and is engageable with selected ones of the rotation limiting teeth on the second rotation plate.
Since the upper and lower lateral heads are disposed at outer sides of the first and second rotation plates along the axial direction of the pivot connector, the overall thickness of the conventional hinge in the axial direction is considerably increased. In addition, since the leaf spring is in contact with the pivotal connector, rotation of the leaf spring about the pivotal connector may cause wear type damage to the leaf spring and/or the pivotal connector.